


Changing the World, One Bomb at a Time

by LadyHallen



Series: DOS Forum Snippets [2]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Many and Various OC's, Tags to be added, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Shikako drops in on Kingsman accidentally.For a ninja with little to no support, it turned out surprisingly well, shut up Naruto.
Relationships: Shikako Nara & Merlin(Kingsman)
Series: DOS Forum Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102949
Comments: 13
Kudos: 267





	Changing the World, One Bomb at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the DOS Forums, found my old folders and posting stuff.

When the portal spat her out, it’s to a familiar world, like something out of a dream, but still familiar. Because it was her old world, much changed in the many intervening years of her death, but still recognizable.

It didn’t help that she landed in what was apparently a Secret Spy Organization.

Well, she didn’t exactly figure out that she was in a Secret Spy Organization _immediately_ , they were all too polite for that, no one shooting or anything. It wasn’t until she got strapped into an interrogation room, and people started mentioning codenames, that she got a hint. (Honestly, she could accept that some parents named their children Percival, or Arthur, but once you got to Galahad and Beauvais, you were just being cruel to the poor children.)

Specialized suits, clever little gadgets and agents that moved far too fluidly for them to be ordinary gentlemen. It really was a freaking Secret Spy Organization. Secret, because no one usually bothered to disguise their bombs unless they were trying to hide it.

“While we are a bit concerned as to where you’re from and which agency you work for,” her interrogator started, voice mild and plain. It gave her the chills, suddenly reminded of Orochimaru and Itachi. “We’re more interested on how you got in.”

Shikako allowed herself a wry smile. “Would you believe me if I said that it’s all on my damnable luck?”

The interrogator didn’t look impressed.

.

* * *

.

So her hypothesis was correct. Secret Spy Organization. Except, she didn’t account that they were all gentlemen spies.

Like, gentlemen. Women technicians and handlers but no women agents. Shikako found it so sexist, except she couldn’t say so to Arthur’s face because he already looked at her like something found at the bottom of his boots.

“Bear with it, lass,” Merlin, the head honcho for technicians and handlers told her after he found her fuming in the supply closet. “He’s a traditionalist, and he’s annoying, but he’s good at getting us sponsors.”

Sponsors, being rich and childless couples. If it wasn’t going to her paycheck once she found herself convinced by the Scottish Technician, she would find it very unkind.

“I’m bearing with it,” she said. “But I don’t have to like him.”

Merlin patted her on the shoulder and handed her some imported sushi. Shikako forgave him for the interrogation when she bit into one and tasted _home_.

.

* * *

.

When Agent Lancelot died, and they didn’t even have anything to go with because he was an arse who didn’t like wearing the glasses because it ruined his _style_ , Shikako resolved to invent something less obvious.

The glasses weren’t obvious, per se, but when more than five people wearing bespoke suits wore glasses too, things got a little obvious that something is going on with it.

It was impossible to do it to contact lenses with the current technology, but it was also a bit difficult to get the kind of coverage that the glasses provided with button pins and brooches.

Meanwhile, Shikako had to take up some of Merlin’s duties, given that he was suddenly busy in training the recruits.

“Is that a woman?” she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

Merlin’s shoulder went stiff and Shikako wanted to apologize. Sometimes, she forgot that she wasn’t with Kakashi, who seemed to have that preternatural ability to know where his students were.

“Yes,” he said after a moment. “Our first female recruit. It seemed that Percival is angry at Arthur and wanted to make a point.”

“I hope she wins then,” Shikako murmured. “I have so many gadgets I want to try out on her if she does.”

Merlin just gave her a look and dumped another load of paperwork on her.

.

* * *

.

Most nights, Shikako doesn’t even get to manage three hours of sleep before nightmares and dreams start to intrude. She wakes up, covered in sweat and feeling longing for the precious people she’d left behind when Kaguya opened the portal and dumped her in her old world.

Those nights, she blessed Merlin’s foresight in putting her in R&D and getting her brain busy. (Because the Scot, among all things, had a degree in Psychology.)

Shikako Nara, the ninja, might have despised R&D, but Shikako the Kingsman Techie, adored it. It kept her mind busy and made her avoid thinking of how Shikamaru might have felt, coming out of Infinite Tsukuyomi and finding out that his sister was gone and as good as dead. (She felt like trash, leaving them all behind, but she was sure Sasuke and Naruto managed to seal the Rabbit Goddess away.)

She revolutionized gadgets and weaponry for women and kept it stored for when a female agent ever passed the recruitment process. She made wry commentary for the men’s R&D department and gave helpful suggestions whenever something exploded.

And most of the time, when she couldn’t sleep, she dragged zombie-fied self into Merlin’s room and watched as he handled the most dangerous cases all over the world.

His office was a mess of a hub and filled with traffic. It was quiet though, for such a busy place and Shikako appreciated it. It was like being back in the Hokage Tower, quiet efficiency and a lot of paperwork going back and forth.

(Whenever there was an exclamation of despair, it reminded her of the Missons Desk Ninja, somehow.)

Sometimes, she even made suggestions.

“He can put a pin in that gun and it turns into a grenade,” she supplied quietly when Merlin and Bors had an argument about it. “It’s a safety feature.”

Merlin’s face asked, _How is that a safety feature?_ , but Bors evidently heard her and did as suggested, laughing loudly and joyfully as it brought down the building’s support structure.

“Did you add that in the design?” Merlin asked her when the agent was safely with his extraction team.

Shikako giggled, a bit high on exhaustion. “I read the manual. I didn’t add that in.”

She eventually got to know the agents better and not just being on the receiving end of their interrogations. Percival might never be comfortable with her (being the one to interrogate her in the first place) but Shikako had always made friends with people who tried to kill her. Excepting, of course, Itachi and Orochimaru.

Since she made dry commentary in the background when the situation wasn’t too serious, the agents eventually matched her voice to her face and her quiet presence in the back of Merlin’s office.

“I didn’t know the elbows of my suit could be used for CPR,” Galahad told her. “Or that I actually had the version that had steel plated heels.”

“Not steel,” she said, feeling put upon for explaining this for the millionth time. “It would ring the metal detectors. It’s actually carbon fiber and some sort of light alloy. Very good for digging your heels in someone’s foot.”

It was amazing how many agents didn’t read the manuals for their own gadgets. (Though given that there were more than five dozen gadgets and a manual for each, she could forgive them for their ignorance.)

Interacting with the agents eventually brought her to watch the recruits plunge down an airplane with no parachute.

“You’re as bad as Kakashi-sensei,” she murmured, watching the screen as two students plunged down towards the manor.

He didn’t comment aside from dropping his tea when they did land in the target.

.

* * *

.

“Lancelot, this is Shikako, weapons development specializing in the women’s department,” Merlin said, pointing to the Asian woman curled up on a chair, clutching a tablet with glazed eyes. Everything she was doing was reflected in the larger screens and she was actually taking apart a dress.

“Hello,” Shikako said, hands a bit floppy as she added a knife in the hidden compartment of the heels. “What do you think? This is for you.”

Roxy wanted to say that she didn’t usually wear heels, but the woman’s glee at designing it made her reluctant to say so.

“It’s amazing,” she said.

Shikako laughed and added secret pockets to a skirt with a few twirls of her fingers.

Merlin hustled Roxy out of the room quickly.

“I actually added the big screen because I’ve learned the hard way that leaving her unsupervised is a really bad idea,” he confided.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue this, we'll see....


End file.
